


Merry Christmas, Darling

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate touching, Rey is 17, Trains, Underage - Freeform, bathroom sexual content, eventual noncon, extreme dubcon, its rough, kidnapping lite because he lets her go, noncon, noncon on the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
Summary: On the train ride home from boarding school, Rey gets touched by a man she can’t see. With each ride, the man wants more and more.





	1. All Aboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeandcigarettesplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Coffeeandcigarettesplease!! ❤️❤️❤️ I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Thank you to MR for reading this over as always :) 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! Please mind the tags as this will be eventual noncon!

Rey loved the train rides home to visit her family. It was only a two hour trip to the countryside and she loved watching the fields pass her by as she thought about spending time with her family and friends. 

 

She visited every weekend, as soon as classes ended on Friday morning, until the last train home on Sunday night. As a 17-year-old in boarding school, Rey felt grown up riding the train by herself. 

 

One particular Friday, she was on her normal ride home with her earbuds shoved into her ear while blasting the latest Migos song. She lightly bobbed her head to the beat as the empty fields passed her by. 

 

It was almost Christmas break, just two more weeks left of school and she was home free until January. Rey couldn’t wait. Plus, Christmas time always put her in a good mood. 

 

She finished her song and asked the older woman beside her to watch her things so she could go to the bathroom. The woman nodded gruffly as Rey’s skirt hiked up as she pushed her way into the aisle.

 

Rey made it to the bathroom and stepped into the darkness. She felt around for a lightswitch but all she was met with was a hard body. 

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know someone was in here. I can come back,” she murmured in embarrassment. Whoever it was didn’t answer her. Mortified, Rey tried to open the door when an arm shot out and held it shut, preventing her from opening it. She could feel hot breath on her neck. Her senses in overdrive as she couldn’t see a thing. 

 

“E-excuse me?” she whispered. 

 

“Shhhhhh.” The hot breath now in her ear, Rey was starting to get nervous.

 

“Help! Someone!”

 

Her hands searched frantically for the door knob when an arm slipped around her waist while another covered her mouth. 

 

In shock, Rey dug her fingers into the arm around her waist. Was she being kidnapped? Her breaths huffed quickly into his hand as she screamed. 

 

The man’s hand yanked her oxford shirt up and gripped her breasts, covered just by her bra. She squirmed to get away but was shoved roughly against the wall, almost knocking her breath away.

 

Her bra was pulled down and Rey struggled to catch a glimpse of the man’s face in the pitch black room. The smell of pine and bathroom freshener overwhelmed her nose. 

 

She whimpered in his hand and shoved at his broad chest. Though she couldn’t see him, she knew this man was huge. 

 

“So perfect…” A deep voice broke the silence. Rey’s mind reeled. Who was this man? Had he been watching her? Waiting for her? How old was he? 

 

The hand that was free toyed with her nipples, eliciting sharp muffled gasps from Rey. She didn’t want to admit that it felt good, but it was something she had never experienced before. 

 

“You like that, little naughty girl?” the man asked. By his tone, she could tell he was smirking at her in the dark. Rey whined shook her head while she dug her nails into this wrist as his thumbs brushed across the sensitive skin in a rhythm. 

 

Rey had kissed boys before under the bleachers at school, but this was something else. She had never been touched by a  _ man.  _ She was terrified as she didn’t know what he was going to do next. Her screams did nothing. 

 

Silent, the man brought his lips to her nipple, his tongue swirling around it before taking it into his mouth. Rey’s whimpers turned to a moan.

 

He removed his mouth with a pop and laughed gently as he rolled his hips into hers. Rey could feel his hard cock through his pants. Holy shit. They weren’t going to have sex were they? She was nowhere near ready for that. Especially with some guy she couldn’t even see! 

 

“How does that feel baby? You ever had someone suck on your tits before?”

 

Rey shook her head as his hand was back to massaging her. Her breath hitched and she was tempted to roll her hips into him, but she didn’t want to provoke anything further. 

 

“So I’m a first, huh?” 

 

“Please. Stop...” she groaned as he pinched each nipple. He ripped his hand away and Rey was about to say something when she was cut off by his lips crashing against hers. 

 

Rey shoved at him once more to try to get him away, banging her fists on his shoulders and trying to scratch whatever she could. He broke the kiss forcefully, only to start kissing a trail down her neck and back to her nipples. This time, she gripped his hair and tugged. It felt like he had quite a bit. The man groaned and stood back up, placing his hands on either side of her. 

 

“What? Are you done playing baby?”

 

“I never wanted to play! Please, let me go. I won’t tell anyone!”

 

“You didn’t seem so upset a minute ago when you were moaning.”

 

Rey blushed and searched for the door in a tearful panic. She sniffled as she found the door knob. The man placed his hand on top of hers and held her still. She could feel him pressed against her butt. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby. This is going to be one of many firsts for you.”

 

Fear produced chills up Rey’s spine at his words. Was he going to rape her now? She tried to open the door but his grip prevented movement.

 

“Please, don’t do this.”

 

“Who said anything about doing it right now? See you later, Rey.” 

 

Rey felt shivers down her spine. How did he know her name? 

 

With that, the man ripped the door open and shoved Rey into the hallway before slamming the bathroom door behind her. The lock switched quickly as Rey caught her bearings. Wiping her tears, she turned and looked at the door, lost, before walking back to her seat. 

 

She pulled on her skirt and oxford shirt as the old lady stared her down. Rey plopped in her seat and snatched up her headphones.

 

“That was a long time in the bathroom, missy.”

 

Rey ignored the woman and started up the next song. The rest of the ride home, Rey stared at the hallway, hoping to get a glimpse of the man. A strange feeling tugged at her stomach. 

 

She was molested by a man she couldn’t even see. 


	2. In my dreams, I’m Christmasing with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally meets the man who molested her and he wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Malevolent Reverie for reading this over for me and for being an amazing fucking person and friend. 
> 
> And I just want to shout out to all my ladies, they know who they are, for being true, genuine, and HONEST. I love you all ❤️. I couldn’t ask for better friends. 
> 
> OH AND TRIGGER WARNING - BIG TIME NON CON ALL ABOARD.

Rey had an uneventful two-hour ride back to school. At one point she had to pee, but given what had happened earlier, Rey refused to set foot in the train bathroom again. 

 

That whole weekend she had tossed and turned in the night, ashamed of letting that man touch her and just push her away after he got what he wanted. Part of her was curious about what he looked like. 

 

Was he a creepy middle aged man with no family? Looking for a seventeen year old to fulfill his deranged desires? His voice was deep enough. But Rey couldn’t help but feel like he was younger than that. Older than her of course. It was too dark to see the details of his hands to know guess more on his age, but she remembered how big they were while he roamed his fingers all over her chest. 

 

Rey willed herself to stop thinking about the mysterious man any longer on the way home. Despite being completely violated, there was nothing she could do about it at this point. There was no point obsessing over the past and letting it ruin her exams. She just had to consider it a lesson learned. A painful lesson learned. 

 

                 ———————————

 

Two weeks later, after all of the Algebra II, AP European History, and AP English exams were complete for the semester, Rey found herself back on the train. It was finally Christmas break and she would be able to spend time with her family and friends for the next three weeks until the second semester kicked off. 

 

She bid all of her boarding school friends goodbye and played Christmas music while watching the snow beat against the train window. Rey was excited, they never got snow! She couldn’t wait to get back into town and see her front yard covered in white. 

 

Only fifteen minutes into her trip, Rey was craving a hot peppermint tea. She asked the young girl beside her to watch her things while she ventured toward the dining cart. Her heart hammered in her chest as she walked past the bathroom. 

 

It had been almost two weeks since her previous train incident. Rey had tried to put the thought out of her mind as she traveled to the next car. She couldn’t let one happenstance ruin her Christmas spirit! She opened the door to the next cart and realized she was in the wrong place. 

 

Down the hall were rows of cabins for passengers to sleep in during long trips. She sighed and turned around, assuming the dining cart was the other way, and bumped into a tall stranger. 

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” She murmured into the man’s chest. She heard a huff of laughter and looked up. 

 

A man, couldn’t be older than 35, was smirking down at her. He shook his dark hair out of his eyes and peered at her down his long nose. Rey blushed and her gaze shot down to his hands. Large. 

 

A chill went up her spine, but Rey calmed herself quickly. She had to get a grip! 

 

“I’m sorry, sir, I was looking for the dining cart and got turned around. Could I get by?” She asked timidly, not meeting the man’s eyes. 

 

“Of course. But first, you need to come with me.”

 

That  _ voice. It was the man from before.  _ Rey’s eyes widened as her scream caught in her throat. She quickly stomped on his foot and tried to get around him. 

 

“Oh, no you don’t, my  _ darling,” _ he said through gritted teeth as a fist yanked her back by her hair. Rey screeched like a caught rabbit before a large hand clapped over her mouth. 

 

Rey struggled as the man dragged her down the hallway toward a cabin in the back. She sobbed, her tears pouring, as her breaths huffed in a panic. 

 

She heard the cabin door open from behind and he shoved her in before quickly locking the door behind him. Rey rushed to the door and tried to bang on it with her fists. 

 

“Please! Please someone!” she screamed. She heard the sound of clothes rustling but didn’t dare look behind her. She was whipped around in a flash. The weight of his hips suddenly pinned her against the door as his hand was back on her mouth. 

 

Rey could see his face, blurry from her tearful cries for help. Given a different circumstance, this man would have been very attractive in her eyes. Someone she might admire from the distance, yet not have the courage to say ‘hello.’

 

“Stop crying, baby—you’re going to enjoy this. I promise. I noticed your cute little ass at the country club months ago when you were home for Thanksgiving. I hacked into the Amtrak ticket listing to see each time you bought a ticket, Rey. I was going to make my move in the bathroom the other day, but I wanted us to have a room for our first time together.”

 

Rey stared at him in shock as he stroked her hair gently. This man was watching her from the country club? She racked her brain to think who he was as she had never seen him before. 

 

He didn’t give her time to answer before gripping her shoulders and shoving her onto the small twin bed. She screamed out as he climbed on top of her. 

 

“Shh, shh. Keep screaming like that and you’ll get us busted, Rey. I’d hate to have to spread lies about you to people at the country club. You know how much your mom loves her reputation there.” 

 

Rey’s cries turned to a whimper as yanked her skirt down, bringing her panties down along with it. The cold air hit her legs as she turned her head to the side to block him out. She could hear the distinct sound of a belt clinging as he pulled himself free of his pants. 

 

She squeezed her eyes shut when a finger entered her roughly. 

 

“Still a virgin, huh? I wasn’t sure if you had let one of those rich assholes at school ruin you or not. This is perfect… all mine.” He groaned as he moved his fingers in a rhythm inside her. 

 

Rey bit her lip to keep from letting out a reluctant moan. She had never done this before, even by herself. He was coaxing new feelings from her. His thumb rubbed her clit in the same rhythm as he started kissing her neck.

 

With her nose forcedly buried into the man’s hair, the smell of pine made her dizzy. She felt nauseous and euphoric at the same time as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Suddenly, her body broke out into a fit of shudders a moan escaped her lips. 

 

“That’s it. That’s my little girl,” he whispered in her ear before biting her earlobe. Rey shivered as his warm breath tickled her nose. He kissed her deeply, distracting her as he started rubbing his cock against her slit. 

 

Rey forced herself out of shock and pushed at his chest. 

 

“Please, I don’t know who you are, but you don’t have to do this. Please, I’m begging you.”

 

“Oh, Rey, but I  _ do  _ have to do this. You want this. I feel how wet you are for my cock. Call me Ben, when you come,” he murmured against her lips. 

 

She wasn’t given time to think as he pushed into her, taking away her virginity with brute force. A rough kiss muffled her screams. Rey kicked her legs to no avail as Ben, she now knew his name, thrust into her over and over. 

 

His grunts and groans were in direct earshot. Rey wanted to throw up with each push. She felt like she was being ripped apart. She tried to think about her parents, her friends, her dog,  _ anything  _ to take her mind off of the monster on top of her. 

 

“Holy fuck, you feel so fucking tight, babe. God, it was worth the wait,” he groaned.

 

Tears fell freely as he picked up the pace. Rey felt the familiar rush and she cried harder when she could stop herself from tumbling back over the edge. 

 

“Say my fucking name, Rey!” 

 

Rey bit her lip as she refused to give this man what he wanted in her moment of ecstasy. He forgot her misdeed momentarily as he came shortly after. 

 

She panicked as she felt spurts of cum shooting inside her with each shudder. She screamed for him to stop, to pull out, to  _ please _ not give her a reminder of this horrible moment in her life, but he just pushed himself deeper, not giving her the slightest mercy. 

 

He collapsed on her, catching his breath and coming down from the high. 

 

“Darling, you were amazing. Fucking amazing.”

 

Rey didn’t respond as she lay beneath him, paralyzed. The overhead intercom announced that they would be arriving in her hometown in 20 minutes. Rey exchanged looks with the man on top of her. 

 

“Well, I guess we better get ready to get off, huh?” he said casually as he got off of her, his lack of body heat creating goosebumps along her legs. Rey dragged herself up and pulled her skirt and panties back on in silence, her thighs still slick with his cum. Ben unlocked the door, holding it open for her. 

 

“You are disgusting. How could you do this! I’m going to go to the police the minute I get off this train, you sick bastard!” she hissed. Ben only smiled as he pushed her out into the hallway and winked. 

 

Rey didn’t look back as she ran quickly back to her seat. She grabbed all of her stuff without saying a word to the girl beside her and waited until they were able to get off of the train. 

 

With teary eyes, she looked for her dad. She found him by the bench and ran to give him a hug. 

 

“Hey, honey, why are you crying for? Did something happen on the train?”

 

“Dad, I-I was—“

 

“She got a little sick on the train,” a deep voice interrupted from behind her. Rey started shaking as she turned around to see Ben standing in front of them with his suitcase. 

 

“Well, look who it is! Ben! It’s so good to see you! Your mom told me you were coming in for the holidays! How is that big firm treating you up in New York?”

 

“Oh, it’s going. Still working a ton. Anyway, I better get going or my mom will think I skipped the homecoming. Stop by the house and we’ll talk about your accounts, okay? Feel better, Rey.”

 

Rey watched as the man who had just raped her walked away from her and her father. Her dad smiled at the man, waving, before turning back to his daughter. 

 

“I’m glad you two met! Ben is the son of Han Solo, my colleague. Now that Ben is a big shot in New York, I gave him all of our accounts at the bank! So we’ll be seeing a lot more of him. You feeling any better? How bout I get you home and your mom will make you some soup.”

 

Rey only nodded as she followed her father out to the car. She shoved her hands in her pockets and found a note inside. 

 

_ Merry Christmas, Darling.  _

 

_ I’ll see you soon. _

 

_ Ben _

  
  



End file.
